


Nieproporcjonalny

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teen Sherlock, Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, cukier w cukrze, nieproporcjonalny, przemyślenia, ręce, w łóżku, zakochany Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Z podziękowaniami dla Olgie. - za karmienie mnie cukrem, kiedy tego potrzebuję :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Sherlock zawsze uważał, że jest zbudowany dość… nieproporcjonalnie. 

Jako dziecko znacznie przewyższał swoich rówieśników. Uważał to za zabawne - nie dość, że nie sięgali mu do pięt swoimi zdolnościami pojmowania rzeczywistości, co metaforycznie umieszczało go _ponad_ nimi, to nawet czysto fizycznie mógł patrzeć na nich z góry… chyba, że nie uciekał wystarczająco szybko. Wtedy role się odwracały. Od tego czasu Sherlock nie przepadał za byciem dotykanym.

Przeskoczył kilka klas i trafił do nowej szkoły mając osiem lat. Tam wszyscy byli od niego więksi i silniejsi, ale, całe szczęście, uznali Sherlocka za niewartego ich czasu. Obrzucali go od czasu do czasu wyzwiskami i głośno zastanawiali się, z jakiej planety się urwał, jednak nikt nawet nie próbował go bić - tak, jakby inteligencja była jakąś straszną, zaraźliwą chorobą i można by się jej nabawić przez samo dotknięcie. 

Kiedy Sherlock zdecydował, że uda się na uniwersytet, jego starszy brat zabrał go na łyżwy - w pewnym sensie miała być to pochwała. Wcześniej Mycroft martwił się, że Sherlockowi nie wystarczy skupienia, żeby chciał kontynuować edukację - dzieciak wyraźnie lubił pochłanianie wiedzy, ale potrzebował też bardzo dużej dawki wrażeń. Ku zaskoczeniu obu braci, młodszy wyraźnie polubił przebywanie na lodowisku i postanowił zapisać się na lekcje łyżwiarstwa. Szybko z tego zrezygnował, bo jego ręce były za długie w stosunku do reszty ciała i przy wykonywaniu figur przeszkadzały mu w zachowaniu równowagi i wyglądały dziwnie.

Dopiero po rzuconych studiach jego sylwetka ustabilizowała się. Owszem, był “długi” - ręce, tułów, nogi, wszystko zdawało się być rozciągnięte w przestrzeni - szczupły i kościsty, ale, według Kogoś, w “przystojny” sposób. 

Sherlock jednocześnie cieszył się z tej opinii i wciąż pomstował na zbyt długie kończyny. Leżał, opleciony Johnem, przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej i zastanawiał się, jak mógłby pozbyć się drętwiejącej ręki. Odciąć? Teoretycznie miałoby to sens, jednak po pierwsze - dla Jego Doktora zapewne nieprzydatność kończyny nie byłaby dostatecznym powodem, żeby pozbywać się jej raz na zawsze, a po drugie - mogłaby mu się jeszcze kiedyś przydać. No i byłoby wiele krwi, potem w ranę mogłoby wejść zakażenie… Ponadto nie było pewności, że kikut byłby w łóżku wygodniejszy. No to może zrobić dziurę w materacu, w którą mógłby wsadzać rękę? To miało już więcej sensu, jednak wady takiego rozwiązania błyszczały w głosie Sherlocka wyraźnie: John raczej woli mieć łóżko bez dziur i w całości, a poza tym wtedy problem zawadzającej ręki byłby rozwiązywalny tylko w skończonej liczbie przypadków - gdy leżeli dokładnie tak, jak w tej chwili.

Choć z drugiej strony… Sherlock nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko, żeby spędzić w tej pozycji resztę życia.


End file.
